


The intangible thread | Replacement

by The lonely world (yenphungnguyenqndk)



Series: The violet threads [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, Multi, Mystery, OOC, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Supernatural - Freeform, Updating, Violence, imperialcandyshipping, spectershipping, spectershipping eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenphungnguyenqndk/pseuds/The%20lonely%20world
Summary: A short time after the Interdimensional War ended,  Yuuto unintentionally sees someone. He isn't sure he knows them, because...The story is translated from my original fic called "Sợi chỉ vô hình | Thay thế".





	1. Nodal point

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> \- English isn't my mother language, so my writing doesn't look good. However, everything will be edited when I know how to improve them.
> 
> \- I always write the originals first, so it will take some time to update here.
> 
> In this story:
> 
> \- All the events that took place during the Interdimensional War are different from the original.
> 
> \- Everything related to Yuuri (past, personality, abilities, relationships, duels,…) is different from the original.
> 
> \- Everything doesn’t focus on Dueling.
> 
> \- The characters and events from my other stories can be mentioned.
> 
> \- Many events won’t be explained because they belong to other stories.
> 
> \- The story can have routes.
> 
> How to understand "The intangible thread" series:
> 
> \- Read these stories if you want to know about Heartland, the war, Yuuto and Yuuri: Rebellion -> Replacement
> 
> \- Read these stories in order if you really want to know more: Rebellion -> Replacement -> The long song of the future -> Memory -> Previous fate
> 
> \- Now I only want to publish the translations of Rebellion and Replacement stories here.
> 
> And, if you like this story or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment. Your words are appreciated.

“My turn! Draw!” A child says excitedly, quickly draws a card from his Deck, which was placed in his Duel Disk before. He and his friends are dueling in the open ground in the park.

Looking at the children in the distance, Yuuri rolls his eyes then sighs. How many times has he been disturbed by those kids? Once, twice, three times... He leans back on the bench, not fussed about counting.

Staring at the sky, his magenta eyes don't blink.

Tired.

He puts his hand on his forehead, closes his eyes. The corner of his eyelashes glows a violet light then it vanishes.

He’s really tired, he just wants to sleep but...

“You seem to like the park.” A boy says, walking up to him.

“No.” Yuuri says briefly and sits up, not fussed about the other. After all, he knows what they are. Yuuto of Resistance... right? He wonders. "Why here?"

"I want to confirm something." Yuuto says, his face looks more serious than usual.

Several months have passed since those hell days - a year of war seems impossible to end, he and everyone have returned to the happy and normal life. He doesn't need to fight anymore, doesn't need to deal with any enemies, doesn't need to hurt anyone to protect his comrades and himself anymore. The war is over. Everything returns to its own inherent order. Now he can smile and enjoy a peaceful life, can tease, chat with his friends without showing a tough face, being serious like he did during the war.

However, since he saw this person, he hasn’t enjoyed that life anymore.

“What?” Yuuri asks, showing an indifferent attitude as he senses the other’s surveying eyes.

“Who are you?” Yuuto continues.

At this time, Yuuri turns to look at Yuuto. His magenta eyes glow the violet light, confront the sharp gray eyes. His lips curl quietly.

"Want to know?"


	2. Start

“Want to know?”

The words have left his mouth, a sudden and strong wind blows out of nowhere, it shakes the leaves, grasses and flowers around him and Yuuto.

Yuuto quietly squeezes his hands, his sharp eyes still look at the purple-pink haired boy. He saw this wind a couple times and he knows what its presence means.

It’s neither an effect nor a coincidence.

“Yes.” He replies, hoping he’ll get the answer even if there’s no time.

Yuuri’s mouth curls a little bit more. “You know what?”

 “I am…” He says, his voice is slow as if he wants to emphasize every word.

 

**A few days ago…**

 

Ruri’s pink eyes narrow a bit, sometimes glance behind her. She’s walking in the streets, and as usual, she doesn’t feel good at all.

It’s because of such a reason: Her older brother – Kurosaki Shun.

Ruri stops walking and turns around. The long dark purple hair and two locks of light purple hair strongly move, showing that she’s so annoyed.

“Nii-san, can you let me alone?” She asks, looking at the tree she’s just passed.

A boy comes out. It looks he’s 17 years old. “Nope.”

“Why?”

“As I said, I don’t feel comfortable letting you alone.” Shun replies, as usual, there are no smiles on his face.

“You always say that.” Ruri curls her lip then walks away, doesn’t want to tell him anymore.

She understands him too well. No matter what she says or does now, he’ll say “don’t feel comfortable” and give her good reasons then follows her until she’s at home.

How many times does she have to tell him? That she can protect herself.

Glancing behind, she notices her brother keep following her – this time it looks more private because he hides behind a car and covers his face with a flowerpot, Ruri sighs.

 _He hasn’t given up?_  She wonders.

“Good morning, Ruri.”

Ruri blinks and looks around, then smiles as she sees the girl with glasses who’s greeting her with a wave near there. It’s Sasayama Sayaka, her best friend.

“Good morning.” She waves back and walks up to her friend.

Sayaka smiles, intends to ask her friend but Ruri grabs her hand, that startles her.

“Let’s go!” The dark purple haired girl says. She has an idea.

“Eh? Where?” Sayaka is confused.

“Anywhere.” Ruri is finished and runs off,  pulling Sayaka with her.

The girl who’s wearing glasses nods and goes with her, although she’s still confused and doesn’t know what’s happening.

Seeing his sister escape from him, Shun jumps out of his hiding place and chases her. “Stop there, Ruri!”

“No ~ “ Ruri winks. She and Sayaka run faster.

“I said stop!”

Shun speeds up, but someone grabs him by the collar.

“Hey, you!” A fierce man says, “What are you doing to my flowerpot?”

“Flowerpot?” The boy with yellow eyes is bewildered.

“Don’t act so innocent! What’s in your hand?”

Shun looks down at his hand. He took a wayside flowerpot so that he could hide and follow Ruri, he wanted her to feel more comfortable to his presence.

He cared about his sister so much that he didn’t care about anything else.

“This’s yours?” Shun asks as if nothing happened.

 

Two girls lean back on the wall, breathing hard. They ran a long way.

“It seems… he..  gave up…” Ruri says, rolls her eyes to look around.

“Um…” Sayaka nods.

Normally, with abilities of Shun – the person who’s good at physical acts, he soon catches up to them. But this time she doesn’t know why he’s not here.

Did he agree to let her go? No, he would follow her no matter where she goes.

He’s in an accident? No, with the skills he learned during the war, he can move with the speed of swallow if necessary.

Wait, if so, running can’t cut him off.

Why? Ruri wonders.

Whatever, she doesn’t want to know why. Because now…

“I’m free ~ “ Ruri stretches in satisfaction.

“Is that okay?” Sayaka shyly asks. “If he gets mad…”

“Don’t worry, he won’t dare to scold me.”

“But…”

“I’ll be fine.” Ruri claps her friend on the shoulder and smiles. “You. Want a drink?”

“Um, okay.”

 

In the distance, a black hooded cloaked boy is looking at them. The magenta eyes are empty and glassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment. Your words are appreciated.


	3. The truth

“How about the Dream Beverage shop?” Ruri suggests tapping her chin in quiet thought. “A few days ago, I met the manager. She said they had recently launched some new drinks and she invited me to taste-test and give some feedback.”

“Really?!" Sayaka cheers excitedly, startling Ruri a little to hear her quiet friend cry out so loudly.

In a single instant, Sayaka's normally shy and cowardly expression vanishes entirely. She spins and grabs Ruri's shoulders, shaking her like crazy, asking her far too many questions for Ruri’s brain to handle at two-hundred miles a minute. “What kind is it? Origin? Colour? Flavour? Cost? Why haven’t you told me this yet?!”

“N-Now I'm t-telling…” Ruri tries to answer, all the while being shaken violently. Sayaka is so strong that for a second there she feels as though her head is separated from her neck. “C-Calm down…"

Sayaka startles and stops, realising what she had been doing. Slowly she lets go of her friend, her expression reverting to the normal timid and shy girl Ruri has always known.

Ruri touches to check her neck. It seems she's alive.

“Are you… alright?”Sayaka asks

"I thought I'd die…” Ruri replies jokingly, rubbing her neck and shoulders.

 _She’s so strong..._ Ruri thinks. Her friend's hold was terrible though. It’s a wonder her bones aren't broken.

“I'm so sorry!" Sayaka bows, bouncing back up with a worried expression across her face. “When I heard about the new products, I was just so happy…”

“I know you didn't mean it. There’s no need to apologise.” Ruri smile good-naturedly.

Being friends with Sayaka for a long time, Ruri understood her better than most. Normally Sayaka appears shy and a coward, but deep inside her, she's a confident and strong girl. However, that girl appears only when someone mentions her favourite drinks.

“But I acted too culpably. I-”

“I ~ know ~ “ Ruri drawls sarcastically. She places her hand on her friend's shoulder smiling broadly. “No need to blame yourself. I'm really glad to see you like that.”

Sayaka looks up from her shoes, confused. “You're glad…?”

"Yeah." Ruri replies. “When you change your character, you look excited, happy and confident. If you're in trouble, you're strong and reliable, you can solve the situation quickly and efficiently. You're awesome, Sayaka.”

“Awesome…? Me?”

Ruri nods.

"No no, I'm not awesome at all." Sayaka denies with her hands in the air.

"No, you are.” Ruri affirms, a smile growing on her lips.

"No..." Sayaka's voice is lower, her round glasses reflecting the sunlight. “I… I don't deserve those words..."

Awesome? A coward like her doesn't deserve a word like that.

“The awesome person is you, Ruri.”

“Eh?” Ruri blinks. Her expression surprised, then gradually becomes serious. Before her friend can say anything more, she playfully hits Sayaka’s left shoulder, she was so strong that her friend lost her balance and falls to the ground.

“You mentioned it again.” Ruri scolds. “How many time do I have to tell you ‘it’s not your fault’?”

"But it's really my fault.”

"No. It really isn’t. ” Ruri stresses. “A person who lives a peaceful life, is suddenly dragged into a survival war, they're scared and act on instinct, we’re only human. It’s understandable. You acting like that is not anything to be ashamed of.”

“It is! I clearly-!" Sayaka stands up in response, but Ruri steals her words. Ruri knows what her friend says in these situations. She always knows.

“Yeah, clearly after that, you regretted it and wanted to fight. You were very brave to go against the enemies and decide to go with everyone to Academia to find me. We fought together, defeated so many Academia's soldiers and even Tyler sisters, who had mercilessly turned our comrades into cards.

Remember that! Remember how determined you were, how you helped everyone in Resistance! Even it was really your fault, standing up for what you believed in is enough to erase it! You shouldn’t have anything to apologise for or regret!”

Sayaka freezes. She doesn't know what to say to that. Ruri is right, she tried her best to support everyone, but it was because of… herself.

“Return to Earth please." Ruri pats Sayaka's shoulder again, breaking her friend's thoughts. “Do you understand? Anything to say, Sasayama-san?"

“I guess not." Sayaka replies, smiling a bit. One side of her, wants to say something to deny Ruri’s words, but on the other side, her heart is light because of her friend, whom she always feels guilty around, convinced her to forgive. Perhaps she should ignore the past and live a normal life, there isn’t any need to regret anything anymore.

“Good." Ruri smiles, fanning her mouth with her hand as if her throat was dry. “So, can we go now? Talking really made me thirsty."

“You’re losing your image, Kurosaki's san.” The girl with short hair says in a teasing voice.

“My image isn't applied to my best friend, dear Sayaka." Ruris teases back and keeps fanning. “It's hot ~ “

“If you keep doing that, you'll feel even more thirsty." Sayaka looks at her.

“So, what should I do, my drinking expert?” Ruri teases again.

Sayaka laughs, then she grabbing Ruri's wrist strongly. “This." She says and begins to run, pulling her friend along with her.

"Wait, wait! The more I run, the more I'm in need of a drink, isn't it?" Ruri asks, reluctant to follow Sayaka. Suddenly, she feels something wrong.

“The more you're thirsty, the better you'll enjoy the drink.” Sayaka glances back, revealing her excited face and strong light blue eyes.

_Her character changed again?_

“But-!" Before Ruri can say anything more, her friend interrupts her.

“Hurry up! If we're late, the new drinks will be out of stock!”

By now Ruri was beginning to regret pretending she was thirsty.

 

As the girls leave, the black cloaked boy pulls the hoodie down to cover the upper half of his face before walking away.

 

___ Headquarters of the Resistance ___

 

_It’s been so long._

Shun stands near the gate, tapping his foot in annoyance and anticipation.

He hates waiting, especially waiting for a certain friend.

“Why are you busy now of all times, you damn eggplant?” He mumbles. His younger sister ran away, she may have been hurt by now, it was an emergency! But Yuuto was busy at a meeting of all places!

Yeah, go to meeting. A 14-year-old boy who lives alone and has no reputation was invited to meetings.

To be honest, it’s not true that he has no reputation.

Four years ago, when he and Ruri moved to Heartland, Yuuto had actually been quite famous. He never knew why. Whenever Shun brought up the subject, Yuuto was always reluctant to tell them. In fact, Shun realised, Yuuto has never told him or his sister about his past.

When the war was over, Yuuto returned from Academia along with him, Ruri and their comrades. The citizens welcomed and cheered their group, some people called them heroes. But somehow, Yuuto received more attention, making the rest of Resistance almost like a distant him blur they were nothing more than the back up characters of Yuuto’s starring performances. Despite this, their comrades were never annoyed, they even congratulated Yuuto. Shun never understood.

Not long afterwards, an organization named “The Resistance” was founded, playing an important role in support, solving the security problems and safeguarding the peace of Heartland. Yuuto, he and people who had fought in the war were invited to join this organization, but the majority of people refused because they felt they were unfit or too young to accept such a responsibility - it was almost ridiculous that teenager, only between the ages of 13 and 20, were trusted with such a task. Shun and Ruri had been asked, but no one but Yuuto and a handful of others agreed.

“Do you enjoy this?" He remembered he had asked Yuuto, the shorter boy had simply replied “Not really."

When the organization had been initiated and was stable, they helped citizens rebuild the city from the ruins that the war had left. Of course, he and Ruri had helped too, after all, this place is their hometown. In only three months from the end of the war, everything was completely restored, quite a few things were even more modern and solid than before. It was unbelievable. The city seems to be created by miracles more than manpower, but it was the truth.

Yuuto and the Resistance were appreciated and relied upon - and he didn’t want to admit it - that to be the reason Yuuto was becoming more and more famous and is always being invited to attend the important meetings. And because the city is only just newly restored, these meetings take place almost everyday. Shun sighed, nowadays, he and Ruri seldom have any chance to see him.

“I can’t believe your stupid meeting is more important than my sister!" Shun stamps his foot in annoyance.

“Other times they aren’t, but this time it is.” A quiet voice speaks from his side. It's familiar, but still startles him.

Shun turns sharply to his left, where the voice came from, eyes narrowing in mild irritation. “You really like your sudden appearances don’t you, Yuuto?” He mocks, looks down at the shorter boy.

“You just didn't notice.” The violet - black haired boy replies, the edges of his mouth quirking into a small smile.

In truth, Yuuto had stood here for at least half a minute, but his friend had been too focussed on tapping his foot and babbling, to notice anything around him.

“Maybe you're right." Shun nods, another sigh escaping his lips. “But Ruri is always more important than that!"

_I knew it._

Yuuto sighs quietly. There's always only one reason for Shun trying to find him, it's Ruri, Ruri's safety and everything and all the things related to Ruri - his younger sister.

“So, what happened to Ruri?" He asks, a sterner tone edging his voice, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“She ran away." Shun says, his voice flat and serious.

"Ran away?” Yuuto raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

"I don't know.” Shun replied. “I only followed her to protect her, I have no idea why she ran, she even pulled Sayaka along with her.”

“I see." Yuuto stares at his close friend, eyes narrowed and gaze flicking up and down his friend’s tall frame.

Noticing the odd look from Yuuto, Shun glares back. “Why are you looking at me like that?"

Yuuto decided glaring was the best response to that question. “Don't you feel you’re too overprotective sometimes?” Throwing glare was generally one of the more “kind interactions" they shared.

“Not at all.” Shun replies shortly, acting completely oblivious to Yuuto’s staring him down disapprovingly.

_He doesn’t realize it?_

Yuuto sighs audibly. He spent too much energy in the last meeting, now he has to spend the rest of energy to explain the basics of individualism to this idiot so that he could understand his own sister?

“Listen.” He looks up. “Ruri is a strong girl and a good duelist. She has learned a lot of things and gained a lot of skills through the war, I know you will never think so but believe it or not she can protect herself. You don’t need to breathe down her neck and follow her around 24/7. Your stalking will only make her uncomfortable. To be honest I’m surprised she didn’t run away earlier.”

“Can protect herself?” Shun squarks. ”But that bastard succeeded in kidnapping her?!” He echoes his friend’s words and adds something new and angry a bit as he reminisces about what happened to Ruri only a few months ago.

Yuuto sighs again. The taller boy mentioned it on purpose, just to prevent him from supporting Ruri and her decisions. He knows that. “If Ruri heard that, I think she would have retaliated in exactly the same way as I did.”

“But it’s the truth.” Shun says firmly, as if that was the final word of their argument, and that he had won.

“No.” Yuuto shaking his head. “It’s not the truth.” He shuts his mouth, realising he just said something he shouldn’t have.

“No?” Shun looks at his friend, confusion etching itself in his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. I just babbled. Forget it.” Yuuto answers tiredly, preparing to walk away. It’s related to Ruri, so if he keeps staying here, Shun will ask him, even go so far as to torture him to get the answer. He promised Ruri that he wouldn’t tell her brother about “that” until she was ready. He can’t break that promise. It would be better if he left before Shun had a chance to ask him anything more.

“I have something to do, see you later.”

“Stop!” Shun grabs Yuuto’s shoulder and pulls him back. “What do you mean by ‘not the truth’?” He asks sternly. He and Yuuto have been close friends for years, of course he knows if his friend is lying or not.

Yuuto doesn’t look back, doesn’t say anything.

“Say it.” Shun demands, voice laced with venom.

“I can’t.” Yuuto replies.

“Why not?”

“Ruri said when she was ready, she’d tell you.”

“Really?” Shun sighs, slumping his shoulders in defeat, letting go of Yuuto’s shoulder and drooping his hands to his sides. “She’s always been like that.”

Seeing as Shun doesn’t seem to learn anything anymore, Yuuto looks back at him. “I don’t know why she hasn’t told you, but I’m sure you’ll know that soon. After all, you two are of the same blood. I can’t imagine she wouldn’t leave you in the dark too long.”

“I hope so.”

Yuuto smiles. “Right then, if there’s nothing else? I’d best get going.”

“Wait.” The taller boy calls after him. “Aren’t you going to find Ruri with me?”

“I have some things to do. I’m sorry.”

“I see… You do seem to have way too much on your plate in the Resistance.”

“Not really.” Yuuto rolls his eyes dramatically. Actually, he doesn’t feel he’s busy at all. “Ah I forgot. You should head to the Dream Beverage shop.”

“Beverage?” Shun blinks, not really understanding what his friend meant.

Yuuto sighs in mild annoyance. “If Ruri is with Sayaka, sooner or later they’ll turn up there.”

“Oh.” Shun nods, determination creeping into his yellow eyes. “That’s right! I forgot she often goes there to enjoy the view of city.“ He says triumphantly as if he himself had come up with that thought.

“She doesn’t do that.” Yuuto mumbles. Somehow he really wants Shun to be scolded by his younger sister today. It would be fun to watch, he imagines he would laugh. Unfortunately, he has other more pressing matters to attend to.

“I’m leaving. Good luck. Remember not to make her run away.”

“You say as if I’ll eat her.” Shun mumbles.

They say their goodbyes to each other before walking their own separate ways. For Shun, he heads towards the Dream shop as soon as possible in the hopes that he can find Ruri. As for Yuuto, he walks home, quickly, thinking all the way.

 

**Flashback**

___ Headquarters of the Resistance – Meeting room ___

 

“I think that’s it for today, we'll stop here. Thank you all for coming.” The president states. As the president of Heartland, the head of the City Council and perhaps the most important being, the leader of the Resistance in the war who led Heartland to the victory, no one is more qualified for this organization's leadership but him.

Everyone sets their papers in order and places them in their bags. They bow to the president then leave one by one out the board room doors.

Yuuto heads to the door, following the others. Suddenly, he feels something shaking. He stops and draws out his black Duel Disk from his pocket.

He’s received a message from an unfamiliar number.

 _I wonder who it is..._ Yuuto ponders, tapping a button on the screen to read the text.

_“I have something to show you._

_Shiunin Sora”_

_This guy?_ Yuuto is quite impressed with this “Sora" boy. He's one of very few of Academia's people whom he and his comrades can forgive.

Despite this, he clearly remembers that he didn't give the younger boy his Duel Disk number to contact. It was a mystery as to how he managed to get his hands on it. The only ones who knew his Disk number are his close friends. Yuuto knows all too well that they hate Academia's people, and there was no way they would have given the young boy what he wanted.

Everyone had left by now, leaving only two people in the room. The president was busy shuffling his papers into a briefcase, preparing to leave. At the same time, he watched Yuuto out of the corner of one grey eye. The teenager seemed to be concerning himself with something in Duel Disk.

“What's wrong?" He asks.

Yuuto startles at the voice, looking up. “Oh nothing. It's just some message from a friend."

“Is that so?” The president smiles knowingly.

 _‘Message from a friend' huh?_ He has a little doubt about that, but it's not polite to ask for more information.

“I’m sorry, I have to excuse myself.” Yuuto bows to the man.

“Take care then.”

“You too.”

 

Yuuto is one of the last, so he has to wait by the elevator. While he's waiting, he decides to send a message to Sora.

_“Where do you want to meet?_

_Yuuto”_

A few seconds later, his Duel Disk shakes.

_“Your house, if you don’t mind._

_Sora.”_

“My house?” Yuuto blinks. Another piece of personal information he has no recollection of telling the boy.

_“Fine. What time?_ _”_

 Another vibration.

_“Within the next hour. If you're busy, I'll wait._

Yuuto sighs in small relief. Luckily, the meeting ended early. He never liked letting his guests wait even one minute longer than they had specified.

The elevator door opens.

_“We’ll meet in an hour. I'll wait.”_

_Yuuto”_

He hits send before entering the elevator.

 

**End Flashback.**

 

_Why does he want to see me?_

Yuuto wonders, turning towards the supermarket near his house. It's been a while since he had any guests set foot in his home. Maybe today he’ll see the boy with something special to him...

 

Half an hour later, a boy with light blue tired hair walks up to Yuuto’s house.

_I hope he’s home._

He had heard that Yuuto is a member of the Resistance, an organization safeguarding the peace and security of Heartland. Although he has an appointment with him right now, that doesn't mean something wouldn’t have come up and the older boy would be away from home.

Taking a deep breath and hoping Yuuto wouldn’t have gone anywhere, he rings the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opens, followed by the boy with grey eyes whom he last saw in the war.

“Lucky…” The young boy sighs in relief, smiling a bit.

Yuuto blinks his eyes in confusion. “What?"

“No no, nothing.”

“Oh?” Yuuto looks down at him, smiling. “Long time no see. You sure came early, Shiunin.”

The younger boy startles, his emerald eyes widening.

_“Long time no see, Shiunin. Why did you come so early?”_

The shadow of a purple - pink haired boy and his welcoming voice seems to manifest in front of him, completely replacing the appearance of Yuuto.

Yuuto looks at Sora and realises why he’s staring. “Do I remind you of 'that person’?"

Sora nods awkwardly, plastering a twisted smile. “I may have forgotten you two have the same face...”

Yuuto says nothing for a brief second, then he smiles. “Come on in.”

“Sorry for bothering you.”

“Not at all.”

 

Yuuto places a cup of tea on the table in front of Sora, then he sits down opposite.

“Thanks.” Sora says and took a sip of tea.

“How did you find my address?” Yuuto asks.

“I asked the Spade School’s students. They were very friendly. After I asked them, they gave me your Disk number and address.”

“People here are always like that…” Yuuto mumbles. “So, what do you want to see me about?”

Hearing that question, the younger boy’s face suddenly becomes serious. “I have a favour to ask.”

“A favour?”

“I want you to help me find Yuuri.” Sora says in a stern tone.

Yuuto’s eyes widen a bit. “Find Yuuri? You mean to find his corpse?” He asks, remembering the scene of Academia’s island exploding and sinking into the sea. At that time, he and everyone boarded the ship to safety, but there was no sign of Yuuri - Sora’s teacher. Before the island completely sank, he, Ruri and Rin helped Sora find Yuuri but no matter where they looked, he was nowhere in sight. Everyone believed that Yuuri had been trapped under the ruin and died along with Akaba Reo and what remained of Academia.

“No.” Sora replied firmly. “I’d rather find him living.”

 

On a certain street in the city, someone wearing a white cloak and a white hat is pulling a suitcase, mingling the streams of people.

That person passes the crossroads and a girl gives him a piece of paper. “I hope you’ll come. The fireworks will be so beautiful this year.” She says with a bright smile.

“Fireworks?”

“Yeah. To celebrate the restoration of the city, the City Council decided to organize the fireworks festival.” She explains, beaming at him excitedly. ”This festival is regarded as the point of the fresh start.”

“Oh?” Under the hat, the person looks down at the piece of paper they've received. It was no ordinary flyer, it was a ticket for the festival.

“The festival will take place after two weeks. Don’t miss it.“

”I’ll think about it.” The person says, shoving the ticket in their back pocket, before turning on their heel and walking away.

“I hope you have a good day, take care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I mentioned some events that took place in the previous part of the series (that part named “Rebellion”, I’m not sure when I’ll show you). I’ll keep doing this in a few next chapters so that at least you can know what really happened in my AU.
> 
> Besides, this chapter looks better than the previous ones, right? It’s because someone helped me fix my translation. Thank you so much, YaToGoRi. I wish I could tag you here, sadly I don’t know how to do that.
> 
> If you like this chapter or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment. Your words are appreciated.


End file.
